Play by Play
by walkingfire
Summary: Kazehana asks a question that leaves her fellow Sekirei pondering. How could their powers be used to snare Minato? Kazehana chuckles, Matsu thinks, Kagari regrets, Tsukiumi blushes, and Musubi and Ku are plain confused! Semi-crackish, read if you'd like.
1. Prologue

Hey kiddos. :D

...I mean readers.

This is just a semi-silly fanfiction I wanted to write. It's kinda just for giggles, so if you have the time to read it, I hope you giggle too :)

And when I say play, I kinda more so mean a scenario. Like, well... you'll see. Kazehana explains it all :3

I'll go through each Sekirei as the chapters progress.

And, as always, I don't own Sekirei.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey... Which one of us has the power with the best angle to ensnare Minato-kun with?"<p>

All of the Sekirei residents of Izumo Inn (minus a shopping Miya) turned to look at Kazehana, who was absentmindedly staring outside, a bottle of sake dangling lazily in her hand. However, her gaze intensified as she turned to face her companions, hitting them with a sultry, slightly drunken smile.

All of them gazed back at her in return, confusion, interest and embarrassment dominating their faces.

"Eh?"

Kazehana smiled even wider and leaned in, her hands on the tatami mat, voluptuous breasts squished in between, "What I mean is... who has the best play?"

~.~.~.

"Y-y-you! What are you asking so suddenly!" A beet-red Tsukiumi was the first to react, jumping from her spot on the living room floor. She pointed a finger accusingly at Kazehana while shaking with embarrassment and anger.

"Ara~ I didn't think you'd know what I was talking about Panties Flasher-Chan..." Amused, Kazehana nodded at the book in the blonde's hand, "What kind of books have you been reading lately?"

Matsu set her laptop aside and crawled over to check, "Let's see, let's see..." when she spotted the title, the computer expert snickered, "_Winning Over the Mother-In-Law, 100 Tricks to Earn Her Respect_?" She looked up at the even redder Tsukiumi, "Already thinking that far ahead?"

The Water Sekirei huffily pulled the book to her chest and sniffled, "My first meeting with her did not go to well." She clenched her first at the memory but continued, "However, as the legal wife, I am obligated to maintain a good relationship with that Takami-san. So..."

"Musubi already has a good relationship with Takami-san, since Takami-san was Musubi's tuner." Chirped the brunette fighter that had set next to her. Musubi smiled up at Tsukiumi, "So Musubi must be the better wife!"

"YOU...!" Tsukiumi bared her teeth as her hair began to rise around her, fueled by an outburst of power. "KNOW YOUR PLACE! I'M MINATO'S LEGAL AND ONLY WIFE!"

In response, Musubi sprung up and let out a breath of frustration, clenching her fists. Behind her faintly stood a projection of a scowling bear that was comically posed in exactly the same way as the woman, "MUSUBI IS A WIFE TOO!"

Homura rolled his eyes as he watched the bickering continue. The one time both Miya and Sahashi had to be out he had to be home. Well, he supposed, there had to be at least one sane, relatively normal person in the house or Armageddon would most likely begin inside it. Hell, it was starting to happen with Kazehana's one stupid question.

Still, as long as he came in time to stop the chaos, he didn't need to stay and observe the decent into it. So he got up, most likely to nap for a bit, but was stopped by two quick tugs on his sleeve. Homura looked down in curiosity at the little girl standing next to him.

"...? What's up Ku-chan?" He asked.

"Can I ask you a question Kagari-chan?"

Kagari crouched down to her eye level and smiled, "Yeah, anything." Kusano didn't speak with him that often, so he was quite a bit surprised at her initiation of the conversation.

"Well, actually, Ku doesn't get what Fuu-chan* was asking before." The child continued to speak, unaware of the color that was slowly draining out of Homura's face, "What does she mean who has the best play? Don't we all play together with Onii-chan?"

"Well, uh, you... you see..." Homura fumbled to find the right -rather, appropriate- words to say, "No? No, I mean... yes we do, we all play with Onii-chan -I mean Sahashi- but-"

"Oh really?" Kazehana aimed a devilish smirk at the stuttering man, "I haven't gotten to play with Minato-kun yet~"

A creepy smile formed on Matsu's face as she caught on, "Homura-tan..." She licked her lips, "Matsu hasn't played with Mina-tan either... Is it possible..." A wink and thumbs up was suddenly sent in the Fire Sekirei's direction, "THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT HAS? WAY TO GO! DID ANYTHING HAPPEN? DID YOU RECORD IT? WAS HOMURA-TAN THE SEME OR THE UK-"

~poof~

"I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WITH SAHASHI! STOP TWISTING MY DAMN WORDS YOU DAMN MANIACS!" Homura growled/screamed at Kazehana and a now ashen Matsu.

It was at this point when Tsukiumi decided to contribute, courtesy of selective hearing, "HOMURA! YOU AND MINATO HAVE STARTED THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP?"

The Fire Sekirei swore vehemently and was about to turn his wrath over to her when out of the corner of his eye he saw Ku flinch and the flowerpot in her hand begin to stir.

…

Homura took a deep, deep breath.

He tucked away the slew of curses, witty metaphors and vivid insults to meet eyes with the scared girl, "Sorry for yelling Ku-chan. It's just sometimes those two can really make me crazy."

Homura watched as her face relaxed after a couple of seconds, "You know, Miya-chan says the same thing sometimes. In her sleep. When she's having nightmares." Kazehana and Matu's initial chuckles faded quickly as Ku continued, "Then she talks about "Going Disciplinary Squad" on "Hentai-Glasses" and "Public Obscenity"'s butts. Well, not butts, she uses the other word... you know..."

So for all of his efforts, Homura won a innocent smile. Some amusing information. And more damned questions, "Anyway, what's Fuu-chan talking about Kagari-chan? And what's a seme? And a uk?"

"...corruption of the youth..." He murmured, shaking his head. Homura then turned his indignation toward the culprit of the conversation, "And what are you talking about Kazehana? Why do we need to discuss this nonsense? And why bring it up now?"

"Well, to be frank, I'm talking about our chances with Minato; and now would be a good time to talk about them. He's going to be at prep school for a couple of hours, and Miya heard about a big produce sale in the neighboring town, so she likely won't get back until late."

"What do our powers have to do with anything?" Tsukiumi inquired, more curious than angry now.

"Well you know..." Kazehana took a sip from the tall bottle in her hand and continued, "Look, remember, ehhh... Kultz-chan?" Kazehana smiled and snapped her fingers proudly, "Ah no, Kuno right? Number 95, Kuno!"

Musubi tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Why are we talking about Kuno-San?"

"That's becauuuse~ Well you know how her power was pretty much crying right? Well because of that she had a whole sort of useless, damsel in distress kind of thing going on. Like a princess scenario. And then her knight appeared, that cute little Haruka-kun, and eventually the two of them faced their 'dragon', and eloped into a new land."

Homura wholeheartedly wanted to ask the woman why she was able to remember the name of the boy so well and forget the girl, but he knew better; regret would follow soon after he received the answer.

"So Ku's power will make it so Onii-chan will like her?"

"Haii~ That's correct." Kazehana raised her bottle in salute to the girl, "Well, it's just a passing thought. What kind of doki-doki, lovey-dovey situations can be brought about by our powers? It's a fun idea to think about nonetheless..."

Homura let out an uncharacteristic snort, "So stupid..." However, the rest of the Sekirei were pondering the idea. How could they use their powers to their advantage?

"Aww Homura-tan don't say that. It seems kind of interesting." Matsu pushed up her glasses and chuckled, "For example, for you it would definitely be-"

"If you say 'flame play', I will maul you. Seriously."

Matsu's face fell and she put down her magically-procured, low-heat candle, pouting.

"No, for Kagari I actually imagined something else. A little outside the box."

"You already have this all thought out?"

"Yes indeed, sort of, a bit... Huu huu~ Kazehana paused and her eyes roved over the tense Kagari, "Sure you want to hear this? My rough draft?"

No, but Homura could detect a challenge when he heard one. A stupid challenge to be sure, but he'd feel slightly grumpy if he yielded to a drunk's imaginary fantasies. So with a sigh of resignation, he sat down. He'd bite the bullet.

"Wonderful~ Well for Kagari it...would...be..."

* * *

><p>And tune in next time to find out~<p>

*Fuu-chan is Ku's nickname for Kazehana.

I'd appreciate any reviews you'd like to give fellow readers/writers.

:)


	2. Rescue Play Start Up & Fail

Ah, so.

I had this for awhile, and was waiting until I had time to develop the part two, so there would be more coherency and it wouldn't be as awkward.

But then in the last couple of weeks, with two other Sekirei stories coming out, I was like "Screw it" and decided to put it up anyway.

So this is part of a blow-your-mind triple release I'm doing in the Sekirei section. Like woah.

I hope you check out the other two, and also hope you chuckle with this update. It's a tad deep here and there, as a heads up.

Thanks for all your reviews, they totally make me smile :)

I would love to see more, if you'd be so kind.

Again, Sekirei isn't mine, but Sakurako Gokurakuin. I also do not advocate this type of play for any couple :)

Ah, and I don't own Lion King either, if you can spot the line reference~

Now, enjoy~

* * *

><p>"It would be… Rescue play!" Kazehana announced happily. Looking back at them, she nodded in approval as she saw the same looks of confusion, interest and embarrassment from before.<p>

Instead of clarifying though, she stifled a giggle and turned to Ku, "Ku-chan~ do you remember that movie we saw together the other day? The one with the man who could fly in the air, shoot beams out of his eyes, lift cars and such?"

"Ah!" Ku pumped a fist into her other hand in recognition and nodded, "Yeah Fuu-chan! He was really cool!" She got up from her seat on Homura's lap. Ku stuck her hands into the air, hands clenched firmly, face serious, "That hero was… Superman right?"

The older woman smiled in return, "Yes, him." She shifted her gaze to the speechless Homura, "That's who Kagari-chan is going to be like in his story~"

* * *

><p>Ku's eyes shone with excitement, "Really?" She sat back down and looked up at the Fire Sekirei, "You're going to be a superhero Kagari-chan! Ku's a little jealous…" A thought suddenly struck her and she wrinkled her nose, "Oh, but Kagari-chan, don't wear your underwear outside your clothes okay? Ku thinks that's really really weird …? Kagari-chan?"<p>

Everyone had expected their male companion to start roaring and cursing and hell, even breathing fire out of his mouth like an angry, steamed up dragon the second Kazehana announced his play.

But Homura was a rational man.

He calmly breathed in once, reached up and firmly covered Ku's ears. And he breathed out.

Then and only then, did he started roaring and cursing like hell (luckily, he did not breath fire out of his mouth, angry dragon-esque).

"…OY WAIT A SECONDDD!" Homura screamed, his face red with fury, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS "RESCUE PLAY"? WHY RESCUE PLAY? WHAT IN HELL'S NAME DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH MY POWER? W-"

"TSUKIUMI GO! ALPHA FORMATION 23144. OPERATION 'DOUSING THE FLAMES'!"

Everyone watched as both Tskiumi and Kazehana jumped up, but Homura was the only one wondering what in the world was going on. He tensed up as Kazehana suddenly disappeared from his view; he felt her behind him a second later. Before Homura could react, Kazehana suddenly enveloped him in a friendly hug. She pulled his chin toward her, smiling, "Kagari-chaaannn, look here for a moment~"

"Kazehana, wha…?"

"KUSANO MOVE! WATER CELEBRATION!"

Immediately, freezing cold water rained down on him, and Homura started to cough and sputter from the shower.

Finally, after getting all the water out of his throat, the Fire Sekirei wiped at his eyes, watching as a dry Kazehana high-fived a triumphant-looking Tsukiumi. Beside him, an also dry Kusano was patting down his head with a handkerchief, maybe a touch of pity in her expression. Matsu was typing into her computer, muttering about increasing the success rate of the move, and Musubi was congratulating his two assailants.

Homura was utterly bewildered.

"…What was that?" He asked, trying for furious, but really, only angry and plain curious.

"Did you like it? Effective no?" Kazehana winked at him, "Me and Panties-Flasher-chan made it during our team building exercises yesterday."

Homura sighed, and turned to Ku, asking her to get a towel or two. She nodded eagerly and got up. Only after she left the room did Homura speak again.

"What team-building exercises?"

"Ah mou, Kagari-tan~" Matsu shook her head, disappointed, "I told you about them yesterday remember? Mina-tan wanted us to come up with powerful, coordinated attacks with him. You never showed up."

"When…?" Homura racked his brain, only to be struck with a spark of anger, "Wha…? No, what you said, with a damn creepy smile on your face was, and I quote, 'Hey Kagari-tan, we're all going to get really hot and really sweaty with Mina-tan right now. He never asked us to do this before, so I was surprised, but it will definitely be a blast. You should join us~'"

"_Are_? Did I say something wrong?" Grinning wickedly, Matsu looked over at Musubi, "Musubi, did we not get really hot and sweaty yesterday?"

"Yes, we did!" Musubi got up and enthusiastically punched the air, "Musubi had a really intense workout with everyone! I think my punches got better, and my reaction time to attacks has definitely improved!" She cocked her head to the side, confused, "Why was Kagari-san not there yesterday?"

"Yes, yes… and Ku chan?" Matsu called out to the footsteps coming closer to them, "Did you not have a blast yesterday?" Matsu started to giggle evilly as she looked at Homura's expression.

"Ku had lots of fun with Fuu-chan, Onii-chan, Mu-chan, Tsuu-chan and Maa-chan." She handed the towels to Homura and smiled innocently at him, "We played with Tsuu-chan's water yesterday and Fuu-chan even helped me fly!"

By this point, Homura was blushing furiously. Cursing Matsu to oblivion, he began to stutter, "But I-I thought… When you said it, it sounded like… like…"

"What did it sound like Kagari-tan~?"

"Yes, what did it sound like?"

A soundless growl escaped Homura's throat and he got up, a touch of fire in each hand, "I'm going to…!" Matsu yelped and scrambled behind Kazehana, who held up her hands in placation.

But luckily for the pair, reason was slowly sinking back into their companion. Swallowing his anger, he sighed once more and extinguished his flames, "Why I even bother…"

Matsu breathed a sigh of relief and popped back out from Kazehana's back, "Oh good Kagari-tan I was hoping that you would get used to- UWAHH…!" A sliver of flame flew, and then Matsu started to cough continuously. Examining her blackened clothing, she groaned.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME KAGARI-TAN!" The computer expert exclaimed in despair.

"Karma from all the sexual harassment you did in your lifetime." Homura blew out the bit of smoke left on his finger smugly. But then he turned to Tsukiumi and Kazehana skeptically, "She said he called this team building exercises, but I highly doubt that Alpha Formation 21 whatever the hell it is was made by Sahashi."

"You know him so well~ Oh I can't wait to share your story." Kazehana stretched and lay down on her stomach, "Well, it's actually a technique that me and Tsukiumi came up with together, the intended target being Minato-kun. But it works to calm you down too. Anyway, I'd get him from behind, Tsukiumi gets him wet... mmm… hehe…" Homura was moderately to very alarmed at the expression blossoming on Kazehana's face, "And then, he'll have no choice but to take a bath… and when he's in the bath… WE'LL ATTACK! Oh Minato-kun would be surprised at first, but then he'll slowly fall into the pleasure that we-"

"AND GETTING BACK to Rescue Play…!" Homura had cupped Ku's ears right before the "WE ATTACK" part of Kazehana's fantasy, but the Green Girl was not readily compliant to his censoring. A plant stem was currently bonking him on the head, and Ku herself was struggling furiously.

But if the child repeated any of what she heard today to Miya… Homura shuddered. He didn't want to be held responsible for that.

"Oh, yes, right." Kazehana blinked, coming back from the fantasies in her head to look over at her companions, "Rescue play, right." She shook her head and smiled, "You all want the who, the why, the how, the where, when? I'll provide all of that for you and more. And so…! Here we go~"

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know what would have happened to me if you weren't there today Kagari-san." Minato sat on the plush bed, ruffling his hair, face concerned, "I could have died without you."<em>

"_Oh Minato, you know I'll always be there in your darkest hour." Kagari gave his Ashikabi a dashing smile, causing the younger male to blush, "Wherever you are whatever the time, I'll be here to rescue you." Kagari stalked toward the boy, pushing him back gently onto the bed, "I'm in love with you, Sahashi Minato."_

"_Kagari-san." Minato's heart was thumping and he shyly turned his face away, only to have Homura bring it back to face his own. _

"_Just Kagari, Minato. Just Kagari." Homura looked down at his beloved and then leaned in closer, and closer… _

_The innocent Ashikabi turned an even deeper shade of red and closed his eyes, "Kagari…" _

_Finally the two were brought together in a deep, passionate-_

* * *

><p>"BLEEEHHHHHH."<p>

"Kagari-san?" Musubi looked worriedly over at the Sekirei Guardian, Homura, the classy former host who was currently barfing his guts out (pretending to anyway, but into a trash can, for realism).

"Dear God, I think you made him physically ill Kazehana-tan."

"Oh come on, he's fin-"

"BLAARRRGGHHH." That last one was more for emphasis, but Homura glared at Kazehana, a sheen of sweat on his brow.

"I didn't know Sekirei's could get sick." Tsukiumi mused on the side.

"He's not, he's just faking." Kazehana pouted though, "Aww Kagari-chan, I was getting to the best part."

"That. Was. Not. A. Story." Homura set the trash can aside and wiped his forehead, "That was the beginnings of porn. You're lucky I didn't run screaming. And burning the building down. Burning multiple buildings down."

"I must say, that was a little… _much_." Tsukiumi coughed lightly, a bit of red in her cheeks, "Stories have plots Kazehana, and characters. Locations. A powerful theme at the end that's supposed to send a message to the reader. You're story, as you call it, had none of these elements."

"Are? And what message does, 'Winning Over the Mother-In-Law, 100 Tricks to Earn Her Respect?' teach you?" Kazehana looked at Tsukiumi slightly grumpily, propping herself on one elbow.

"That Tsukiumi-tan is trying and thinking waay too hard about it to be healthy." The computer expert easily got in, "Though you know, Kazehana-tan, she brings up a good point. The…" One of her signature creepy laughs escaped her, and everyone except for Musubi and Kazehana shuddered, "_Sex scene_, is so much more richer when the backstory behind it is significant."

"Mmm, I guess that's true." The wind user replied, thoughtful.

"And we have to ease Kagari-tan to the idea, Kazehana-tan. Can't just plop him into it. Otherwise when the time comes, he won't be ready…"

"That's also true."

"Riight? Now for an actual plot we should…" Matsu started to chatter and soon the rest of them joined in, contributing their own ideas to his tale.

For his part, Homura groaned. He really didn't want to hear this anymore.

At dinner, when they were lounging, cleaning, hell, when they were doing ANYTHING together, he and Sahashi always got a tease or a quick remark about the cute, fluffy relationship that the two of them had. But what everyone blindly failed to realize was that really, their relationship was utterly and truly non-existent.

Sure they were friendly but not… not like that. Ever. Their winging was strained enough as it is; going any further with their relationship was not on either of their agendas. And even then, their friendship was barely that. When the two of them were alone together, it was always uncomfortable, and the eventual silence that followed could only be broken when a third entered the room. Homura hadn't really pictured his relationship with an Ashikabi, but this situation sure wasn't what he wanted.

But there was the gender thing. So it was the awkwards.

"…ri-tan, Kagari-tan?" Homura blinked from his musings. Tucking away the thoughts, he put on a feeble smile, "What is it?"

"That was a very sexy thinking face Kagari~" Kazehana winked, "What was going on up there? Thoughts about Minato-kun?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Before any of them could respond, he got up, slightly depressed, "Look since there isn't a plot or point to this I'm going to-"

"GO PICK OUT YOUR SUPERHERO OUTFIT FROM UZUME-TAN'S ROOM?" Matsu flashed another thumbs up, "PERFECT! That was exactly what we were going to tell you to do right now anyway!"

He blinked again. "I thought we were-?" Homura trailed off, confused.

"Of course not my little Fire Sekirei, I wasn't going to leave your story off like _that_." Kazehana clapped her hands in delight, "Thus begins round two! Now then, Ku-chan how about you go with him? And make sure you bring a cape too! And underwear!"

"I/Kagari-chan am not/isn't wearing my/his underwear like that." Homura and Ku promptly responded, disgust evident in their voices. The two looked at each other, smiling.

"Let's go Kagari-chan?" Kusano offered him her hand.

"If you insist." Homura chortled and the two of them started walking down the hall, the chattering growing fainter as they went.

Ku looked over at the quiet man, inquisitive. Kagari-chan didn't really talk when everybody was together, and it seemed to Ku that he was always, always thinking, but this time, he seemed a little sad too.

"What's going on in your head right now Kagari-chan?" She suddenly blurted out, "What are you thinking about?"

Unfortunately for her, Kagari-chan remained silent and Ku's face fell. He'd probably give her one of those grown-up answers like "It's complicated" or "you wouldn't get it", one of _those_ answers. When she was littler, Takami-chan would always say things like that. It was always hard getting answers out of grownups…

But surprisingly, he answered her, "I'm not sure what I think about Sahashi."

"Onii-chan?" Ku blinked. Her face scrunched in concentration and she nodded to herself. Mmm yeah, Onii-chan and Kagari-chan were always weird when they were together. That's true.

"Ku, you know, loves Onii-chan _this_ much!" She threw her arms open as wide as she possibly could, glad when she saw the smile on his face, "He's a good guy, that's why I picked him."

"Yeah, I know he's a good guy too." Homura replied back simply.

"Then what…?" Ku frowned, "You don't think he's a good husband?"

Homura hissed, "I'm not Sahashi's wife." He then tensed up, unsure how Ku was going to respond to his anger. Luckily, the Green Girl only nodded again, still thinking hard.

"Then you're Onii-chan's husband?"

"No!"

Ku ruffled her hair, "Ku's confused." She said in exasperation.

"Tell me about it." Homura half-muttered, opening the door to Uzume's room.

The two were silent when they went in, memories of Uzume passing through them both. Kusano opened the costume closet and took the bottom layer, while he took the top.

"Does U-chan even have superhero costumes?" Ku wondered out loud.

"I would swear that I saw a Godzilla costume once. If there isn't something superhero-esque in here, I'd be surprised." Homura remarked, still thinking about his situation.

"If I had reacted to someone else in the beginning…" Homura flipped past a miko outfit, musing.

A plant stem suddenly whipped out and bonked him on the head. Hard. Homura dropped to the floor, clutching his skull.

"OW! GEEZ! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Homura looked up at angry Kusano, confused as hell.

"Kagari-chan." She huffed, "Do you like me even this much?" She almost pinched her fingers together and looked at him.

"Of course I do…! Ku-chan, you know I like you a lot more than that…" He rubbed the back of his skull, wincing.

"And what about Miya-chan? Fu-chan? Mu-chan, Tsu-chan and Ma-chan?" She prompted.

"Yes, I love them more than this much." He said in exasperation, mimicking her pinching motion.

"And Onii-chan?"

For a moment the room was quiet. Finally Homura spoke, chuckling at his own answer, "I like him at least this much." He held up the same two fingers again in the same small amount. Ku smiled and nodded in approval.

"Then that's fine." This time the vine wrapped around him, picked him up and set him straight, "I think that's enough." She looked over at him, "If you weren't a wi- … husba-… whatever you are to Onii-chan you probably wouldn't be here anymore right?"

Homura started in realization, "Mmm… you're right." He admitted, "I'd probably be living wherever my new Ashikabi was."

"Uh-huh. And then me and you would have to fight right? And you wouldn't be friends with anybody here." Kusano's face fell, "Ku doesn't like thinking about it. Ku likes having everybody here, in Izumo Inn. Even if everybody is really weird. It's fun everyday because all of you are here. And even if everybody makes fun of you a lot Kagari-chan, they still love you too. Ku knows. Ku knows for sure!" She said the last line with confidence, thumping her fist to her chest.

Homura smiled and patted her head, messing up her hair a bit. For a small girl, she sure had a way of thinking. And she was right. He couldn't really see a life out of Izumo Inn. Sure, he hosted, and would often spend the night in a foreign house, but this Izumo Inn was always his place to return to, _his _home. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else, and was glad to be here.

Sahashi was also part of this Izumo Inn. That was a fact. And… even if it was awkward between them, that awkwardness, in a sense, was part of his life at Izumo Inn. Sad fact, maybe, but Homura was oddly okay with this realization. It would be awkward, until the two of them worked on and were comfortable with their relationship as it was or decided where the hell it was going to go from here. And they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

Besides, it could have been much worse.

"You could have had some weirdo who was into burning stuff, a scary lady who'd wanna keep you locked up forever, a dumb girl that would only wanna show you off to her friends…" Kusano ticked off each example on her finger. Finally, she came to one conclusion, "There are like, a bajillion worse people than Onii-chan."

The Fire Sekirei snorted, "Where exactly have you been getting all of these scenarios from?" He eventually hit the jackpot, pulling out a superhero-ish belt from Uzume's collection.

Ku spread out the red cape she found in front of her, shaking the dust off it, smiling, "The tv."

"I see." Homura could not respond further, as he then found the costume piece that he dreaded finding the most.

Tights.

He pulled them out gingerly, an orangey, metallic pair of pants not meant for anyone other than the really, outrageously brave. Homura and Ku simply stared at them.

"Kagari-chan…" Ku grasped to find the right words for what she wanted to express.

Homura continued to stare. Ku fell silent.

"Kagari-san! Ku-chan!" Musubi's voice sounded throughout the house, "Did you two find anything?"

Homura closed his eyes and opened them slowly. He looked up from the cloth in his hand and then squatted down to Ku's eye level. As she gazed back at him, he gathered his thoughts, to figure out what exactly he wanted to convey. Homura then spoke.

"Listen to me Ku-chan." He stared intently at the Green Girl, "Lying isn't good. It's disrespectful. Destructive. Dangerous." A pause, "However, in some cases it is okay. This is one of them." He paused again, took a breath, and continued, "We. Never. Found. These. Tights." He said firmly.

"We never found them?"

"We never did."

Ku looked back at him thoughtfully and she too paused, pondering. Then the Green Girl spoke again, tossing the matching tight top away, "Ku can live with that."

"Good." Homura ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh of relief, "Now, they aren't going to leave me alone unless I get into a costume. So we'll take these." He motioned to the belt and cape that they had, "And do some mixing and matching. Not very creative mixing and matching, but whatever. They'll live."

Homura shifted the belt to one hand, took the cape from Ku, and offered a free hand to his partner-in-crime, "Let's go?"

"Mmm, let's." Ku clutched her plant tightly in one hand and grabbed his, smiling.

"Time to start the second half." He said gingerly.

And so, the two walked down the hall together, to the new horrors that would await, in Rescue Play, Part Two.

* * *

><p>So what have Kazehana and company formed for our Fire Sekirei? Find out! In the next chapter (whenever it comes out...)!<p>

:D


End file.
